ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes Adventures Series
Join Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Pepe Le Pew, Sylvester, Tweetie Bird, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, and Taz as they go out on an adventure outside Warner Bros. and Looney Tunes Land where they will meet new friends, battle against old and new enemies, bring enemies to justice, and saving the world at the same time. ''List of Looney Tunes Adventures: '''1. Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs - (1937) (Disney)' 2. Fantasia - (1940) (Disney) 3. Toy Story - (1995) (Disney/Pixar) 4. Pinocchio - (1940) (Disney) 5. The Lion King - (1994) (Disney) 6. Princess Mononoke - (1999) (Miramax) (Dir. Hayao Miyazaki) (Japan) 7. Bambi - (1942) (Disney) 8. Beauty And The Beast - (1991) (Disney) 9. Spirited Away - (2001) (Japan) 10. Akira - (1988) (Dir. Katsuhiro Otomo) (Japan) 11. The Nightmare Before Christmas - (1993) (Writer/Producer, Tim Burton) (Touchstone Pictures) 12. Sleeping Beauty - (1959) (Disney) 13. Who Framed Roger Rabbit - (1988) (Disney) 14. Yellow Submarine - (1968) (MGM/UA Studios) 15. Cinderella - (1950) (Disney) 16. Grave Of The Fireflies - (1988) (Wea Corp) (Dir. Isao Takahata) (Japan) 17. Dumbo - (1941) (Disney) 18. My Neighbor Totoro - (1988) 19. Finding Nemo - (2003) (Disney/Pixar) 20. Aladdin - (1992) (Disney) 21. WALL-E - (2008) (Pixar) 22. Animal Farm - (1954) (UK) 23. Fritz the Cat - (1972) (Ralph Bakshi) 24. Fantastic Planet - (1973) (Anchor Bay Entertainment) (Dir. René Laloux) (France) 25. Waking Life - (2001) (Twentieth Century Fox) 26. The Little Mermaid - (1989) (Disney) 27. Shrek - (2001) (DreamWorks) 28. The Iron Giant - (1999) (Warner Home Video) 29. Ghost in the Shell - (1996) (Palm Pictures/Manga Video) (Dir. Mamoru Oshii) (Japan) 30. Heavy Traffic - (1973) (Ralph Bakshi) 31. Monsters Inc. - (2001) (Disney/Pixar) 32. Song of the South - (1946) (Disney) 33. Up - (2009) (Disney) 34. Castle in the Sky - (1986) 35. Peter Pan - (1953) (Disney) 36. Watership Down - (1978) (Warner Studios) 37. Time Masters - (1982) (Image Entertainment) (Dir. René Laloux) (France) 38. Toy Story 2 - (1999) (Disney/Pixar) 39. James and the Giant Peach - (1996) (Producer, Tim Burton) (Disney) 40. The Triplets of Belleville - (2003) (Sony Pictures Classics) (France) 41. Ratatouille - (2007) (Disney/Pixar) 42. Kiki's Delivery Service - (1989) (Toei Animation) (Japan) 43. Coraline - (2009) (Focus Features) 44. Allegro Non Troppo - (1977) (Home Vision Entertainment) (Italy) 45. Coonskin - (1975) (Ralph Bakshi) 46. 101 Dalmatians - (1961) (Disney) 47. A Bug's Life - (1998) (Disney/Pixar) 48. Alice in Wonderland - (1951) (Disney) 49. Charlotte's Web - (1973) (Paramount) (Dir. Charles A. Nichols, Iwao Takamoto) 50. Tarzan - (1999) (Disney) 51. A Scanner Darkly - (2006) (Warner Home Video) 52. Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind - (1984) (Topcraft) 53. Whisper of the Heart - (1995) (Tokuma Shoten) (Japan) 54. The Phantom Tollbooth - (1969) (Warner Studios) 55. The Incredibles - (2004) (Disney) 56. Ninja Scroll - (1996) (Palm Pictures/Manga Video) (Dir. Yoshiaki Kawajiri) (Japan) 57. Lady and the Tramp - (1955) (Disney) 58. The Jungle Book - (1967) (Disney) 60. Perfect Blue - (1997) (Rex Entertainment) (Japan) 61. The Three Caballeros - (1945) (Disney) 62. Make Mine Music - (1946) (Disney) 63. The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad - (1949) (Disney) 64. Fun and Fancy Free - (1947) (Disney) 65. Lilo & Stitch - (2002) (Disney) 66. Anastasia - (1997) (Twentieth Century Fox) 67. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - (1999) (Paramount Studio) 68. An American Tail - (1986) (Amblin Entertainment) 69. Metropolis - (2001) (Columbia Tristar) (Japan) 70. Ponyo - (2008) (Studio Ghibli) (Japan) 71. American Pop - (1981) (Ralph Bakshi) 72. Vampire Hunter D - (1993) (Urban Vision) (Dir. Carl Macek, Toyoo Ashida) (Japan) 73. Paprika - (2006) (Madhouse) (Japan) 74. Gulliver's Travels - (1939) (Fleischer Studios) 75. Hercules - (1997) (Disney) 76. Porco Rosso - (1992) (Japan Airlines) (Japan) 77. Antz - (1998) (DreamWorks) 78. Pocahontas - (1995) (Disney) 79. Howl's Moving Castle -(2004) (Dir. Hayao Miyazaki) (Japan) 80. The Land Before Time - (1988) (Amblin Entertainment) 81. The Prince of Egypt - (1998) (Dreamworks Skg) 82. The Hunchback of Notre Dame - (1996) (Disney) 83. Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - (2003 U.S.) (Japan) 84. The Lord of the Rings - (1978) (Ralph Bakshi) 85. Wicked City - (1993) (Urban Vision) (Dir.Yoshiaki Kawajiri) (Japan) 86. The Brave Little Toaster - (1987) (Hyperion Pictures) 87. All Dogs Go To Heaven - (1989) (Goldcrest Films International) 88. Wizards - (1977) (Ralph Bakshi) 89. Vampire Hunter D - Bloodlust - (2001) (Urban Vision Enterta) (Dir. Tai Kit Mak) (Japan) 90. Corpse Bride - (2005) (Writer/Director/Producer, Tim Burton) (Warner Bros.) 91. Gay Purr-ee - (1962) (Warner Studios) 92. The Plague Dogs - (1982) (Nepenthe Productions) 93. Twilight of the Cockroaches - (1987) (Dir. Hiroaki Yoshida) (Japan) 94. The Fox and the Hound - (1981) (Disney) 95. The Castle of Cagliostro - (1991) (Palm Pictures/Manga Video) (Japan) 96. Ice Age - (2001) (Fox Home Entertainment) 97. The Rescuers Down Under - (1990) (Disney) 98. Aero-Troopers - (2003) (Monarch) 99. Robin Hood - (1973) (Disney) 100. Beavis & Butthead Do America - (1996) (Paramount Studio) Category:Toonking1985